I Love You Elena
by Dbz VD rox
Summary: Damon makes a romantic confession to Elena while holding her vervain necklace. He makes her forget the conversation but what if Elena didn't forget? What would happen?


I Love You Elena

A/N: If anyone on here knows me then you all know I'm a hardcore DE shipper and any DE scene makes me happy. But last night...I can't even type without tearing up. It was just beautiful. And for those of you that haven't seen the ep, well, have tissues ready. You'll need a carton or two to get you through the night. Anyways I hope you enjoy this story and don't read if you haven't seen the episode!

Summary: Damon makes a romantic confession to Elena while holding her vervain necklace. He makes her forget the conversation but what if Elena didn't forget? What would happen? Read and review!

Chapter 1

"Nice PJs." Damon remarked as Elena walked into the room, giving him a startled look.

"I'm tired Damon."

Damon smiled as he stood up, holding out her vervain necklace. "I brought you this."

Elena looked shocked. "I thought that was gone. Thank you." She reached out to grab it but Damon held it away from her. She gave him an exasperated look. "Please give it back."

"I have to say something." Damon confessed.

Elena stated at him suspiciously. "Why do you have to say it with my necklace?"

"Because what I'm about to say is probably going to be the most selfish thing I have ever said in my life." Damon looked deep into the chocolate depths of Elena's brown orbs.

"Damon don't go there." Elena warned, seeing where this was going.

"I just have to say it once." Damon took a few steps towards Elena, causing her headrests speed up. "I just need for you to hear it." He paused, thinking a deep breath before continuing. "I love you Elena. And because I love you I can't be selfish with you." His eyes brimmed with explicable sadness. "Why you can't know this. I don't deserve you. But my brother does." He slowly leaned in and kissed her forehead, lingering there for awhile before pulling away. "God I wish you didn't have to forget this." Damon reached up to Elena's cheek, stroking her cheek softly. "But you do." A single tear rolled down his face as he compelled her, and then left.

Elena blinked, coming out of the spell. She looked down at the vervain necklace clasped around her neck and then back to the window where Damon left. She sat on her bed, trying to comprehend what Damon said. He said that he loved her and he didn't deserve her, only Stefan did. She twisted the vervain necklace in her hand, thinking over Damon's words. They played in her head like a broken record. She wanted to say the words back, but she couldn't. Something was holding her back that she couldn't escape from.

Damon sat at the boarding house, glass of whiskey in his hand but was unable to drink it. His mind was too focused on Elena and what he told her. He didn't regret a single word. All of it was true. He spilled the contents of his heart to her and she heard the words. That's all he needed. Now he could hopefully move on and be done with all of this.

A creak in the floorboard alerted Damon to the entrance where he saw Elena, vervain necklace clutched tightly in her hand. "Damon," she began, looking at his face where she could see his human side clearly visible. "I want you to know that even though we may not share the same feelings for each other." She walked closer until she was standing an inch away from Damon's body, "I still care deeply about you." She slowly leaned in and kissed Damon softly on the lips, a feeling of unexplained pleasure washed over her. Damon stood in shock before he kissed her back, holding the back of her head gently as he deepened the kiss, making Elena's body spasm from the abundant amount of pleasure washing over her. She gripped Damon's raven black hair, pulling him closer to her until it was impossible for them to get any closer. Damon bent down and swooped Elena into his arms and ran inhumanly to his bedroom. Elena gasped at the sudden change in motion but she soon relaxed in Damon's arms as he laid her on his velvet black covers. "Damon," Elena breathed out while Damon held her hands, rubbing the soft skin against his, making Elena blush furiously. "We shouldn't-"

"But we haven't even tried." Damon persisted. "Why did you come here? To torture me? Because you are doing a fine good job at it!"

Elena glared, getting off of Damon. "You have some nerve Damon! I came here because I care about you!"

"And I care about you!" Damon exclaimed, growling slightly. "But it shouldn't be this way. We shouldn't be together."

"I know." Elena replied softly, reaching to Damon's face and stroking it softly just as he had done to her. "I want to forget all my feelings about you. I want you completely erased from my memory so I don't have to feel like this."

Damon cocked his head to the side. "Is that really what you want?"

"Yes." Elena breathed out, her eyes looking up into his smoldering stare. "But I can't. Not after everything that happened. I can't forget about my feelings for you."

Damon nodded once, his eyes never leaving Elena's face. "Lexi once told me that when it's real, you can't walk away. I thought that applied for me and Stefan but now I see that we were meant for each other. No matter how much I want to deny it." She turned so she was fully facing Damon and grabbed his callused hands with her soft fingertips. "You and I, we have something. We have something way beyond an understanding. I can feel it and I know you can too."

Damon was beyond speechless. He couldn't believe that Elena just opened herself up and threw all her cards on the table for him to see. His eyes remained locked onto hers and a tiny tear of pure joy ran down his face, causing the first real smile to grace his feature and make him look even more gorgeous in Elena's eyes. "I love you so much."

Elena nodded, tears of her own leaking as she spoke the four words she thought she would never find herself say to Damon. "I love you too."

**The end**

A/N: Can this please be the actual ending for episode 8? Please? Lol I hope you guys liked this. I just HAD to write it after I saw that Delena scene. It was too beautiful to put into words! 3 I hope Elena remembers somehow and returns Damon's feelings! Looks like we have to wait for a long time for that to happen.

Please review and thank you so much for putting up with all my mushy Delena fics! I know they bore the crap out of you. :P


End file.
